Street Rats
Street Rats Episode Number: Season 6, Episode 5 Directed By: Norman Buckley Air Date: October 23, 2016 Previous Episode: Strange Case Next Episode Dark Waters "Street Rats" is the fifth episode of Season 6 of the American fairtale/drama series Once Upon a Time, which aired on October 23, 2016. In this episode, Jasmine recruits Aladdin to help save her kingdom from Jafar's grip, while in Storybrooke Zelena is pampered by The Evil Queen, who is plotting to trick Hook and The Charmings, forcing Emma to come clean as they discover the truth about Jasmine and her search for Aladdin. Plot 'Opening Sequence' The hourglass is featured in the forest. 'Event Chronology' The Agrabah events take place after "The Serpent" and before "The Savior ". The Storybrooke events take place after "Strange Case". 'In the Character's Past' "Many years ago" in the capital of Agrabah, Jafar is lecturing the common people about their theft, and proves to them that it will not be tolerated by turning the ones he suspects into street rats. At the same time, Aladdin, who has managed to outsmart Jafar so far but is reluctant to fight against him, is recruited by Jasmine to help steal a powerful and magical weapon in the world called “the Diamond in the Rough.” While en route to the Cave of Wonders, which is where the weapon is located based on the books Jasmine had with her, both Jasmine and Aladdin are bickering over the claims until they reach the location, where upon their arrival, Aladdin yells “open sesame,” and opens the cave. As the two enter, they discover the gem balancing on a sword. Taking no chances as they believe the item to be cursed, Aladdin replaces the gem’s weight with another object, when a crumbling column falls on them. Suddenly, Aladdin conjured magic to save them both, and Jasmine soon discovered that Aladdin was the Diamond in the Rough all along. Later on, after Jasmine gives Aladdin a gift, which is a scarab that represents heroism, Jafar appears to show Aladdin his future by using the red bird, revealed to be the “Oracle” to show Aladdin that he will face an untimely death, and there is one way to alter his destiny, with a pair of golden shears that once belonged to the Fates and go back to living a normal life as a rich man. However, it turns out that Jafar had deceived Aladdin. When Jasmine returned to seek help from her father, he was already under Jafar's command, as Jafar arrived and places Jasmine in his hourglass prison. Out of nowhere, Aladdin save the day by flying into the castle on a Magic Carpet, as he begins his new destiny as The Savior. However, when Aladdin later asks Jasmine to run away with him and help him fight Jafar, she turns him down, saying she wants to defend her kingdom. 'Storybrooke' In the present day, Emma and Archie followed the red bird that leads to the Oracle, but they're too late and they find her dead body, and when they see Shirin escape the two catch her, and she is taken to the sheriffs station, where during an interrogation Shirin reveals herself to be Jasmine, and Emma, Snow, and David immediately believe in her innocence, until Jasmine shocked them, and especially Emma, when she refers to Aladdin as “the Savior.” When Archie gets back to his office, The Evil Queen is waiting, ready to take advantage of The Oracle's death to manipulate Emma. When Archie refuses to help her, she ties up Archie and transforms him into a lookalike Archie, sending the real one to Zelena’s house. The "Fake" Archie (The Evil Queen in disguise) then chats with Emma, who believes there is hope for her yet. As The Evil Queen continued her role as Archie, she confronts Emma in front of her family and implores her to tell them about her secret visions, before "he" leaves and turns back into The Evil Queen, as Emma’s family are angry with her for not telling the truth to them, and now has Regina concerned that she might be the hooded killer. While the family started wondering where the real Archie went, he was at Zelena’s, watching the baby while she and The Evil Queen went to the spa and catch up on the bonding with The Evil Queen convincing Zelena that she can embrace her wickedness without losing her daughter, as she admits to having lied to Henry about caring for him as a son. When they return home, Zelena turns Archie into a cricket once again, putting him in a cage that hangs above her baby’s crib. Later on, Regina makes a potion that links the magic of two Saviors, and once Emma drinks it, she'll be able to track Aladdin. They follow his traces to a crypt in a cemetery, where Jasmine is devastated to find the scarab, believing Aladdin had died and Emma worried about her fate. When Emma and Henry have a conversation about what the future holds for them, Aladdin appears out of hiding, admitting that he used the scarab to throw them off, but changed his mind after he heard them talk. Aladdin explains that he ended up using the shears that ultimately doomed Agrabah. He gives the shears to Emma, letting her choose if she wants to use them someday. Emma and Henry then convince Aladdin to go back to Jasmine, but the reunion is cut short when Jasmine explains that she needs his help to defend Agrabah again, only to have Aladdin try to explain his reason why he might not. As for the fate shears, Emma gives them to Hook, who plans to bury them "20,000 Leagues under the sea." Unfortunately, after Emma kissed him as she is about to order dinner, Hook lied to her as he kept the fate shears inside his jacket. Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as The Evil Queen/Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as Prince Charming/David Nolan/Prince James *Emilie de Ravin as Belle *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Rebecca Mader as The Wicked Witch/Zelena *Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Deniz Akdeniz as Aladdin *Karen David as Jasmine *Oded Fehr as Jafar *Raphael Sbarge as Jiminy Cricket/Archie Hopper *Gabe Khouth as Sneezy/Tom Clark *Cedric De Souza as The Sultan *Jordyn Ashley Olson as Oracle Trivia Production Notes= *The title card features the hourglass used by Jafar on Jasmine. *The title of this episode was leaked as "Diamond in the Rough" by director Norman Buckley via his Instagram account on August 11, 2016. The same day, Adam Horowitz officially announced that the title was "Street Rats" via his Twitter account. Leading up to the premiere, several sources incorrectly used the name "Diamond in the Rough". *Jordyn Ashley Olson is misspelled as "Jordan", instead of "Jordyn" in the press release, a mistake that also occurred in the release for "The Savior". *Cedric De Souza, who plays The Sultan, also plays Akil in the Once Upon a Time in Wonderland episode "The Serpent". *This episode premiered on the fifth anniversary of the "Pilot"'s first airing. *When Hook is pretending to have gotten rid of the Fates' Shears, he says to Emma that "They're thousands of leagues under the sea", foreshadowing the events of the next episode, where Captain Nemo and the Nautilus from Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea arrive in Storybrooke. |-|Other Notes= FILMING LOCATIONS *The former site of Artisans Galleria on Moncton Street in Steveston Village doubles as The Three Bears Day Spa for both exterior and interior scenes.